Winning is Everything
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: It's the 2014 People's Choice Awards Show. Guess who wins the Favorite Onscreen Chemistry Award? Not Klaine. However, one between Darren and Chris DOES WIN the Favorite Comedic TV Actor Award. This is how they get the CHEMISTRY award eventually anyway. And then some. Oh, and there may or may not have been a couple of PR people hurt in the process of writing this story. CRISSCOLFER.
1. Chapter 1

**WINNING IS EVERYTHING (T; HUMOR/ROMANCE; RPF; CC/DC)**

**Summary: **It's the 2014 People's Choice Awards Show. Guess who wins the Favorite Onscreen Chemistry Award? Not Klaine. However, one between Darren and Chris DOES WIN the Favorite Comedic TV Actor Award. This is how they get the CHEMISTRY award eventually anyway. And then some. Oh, and there may or may not have been a couple of PR people hurt in the process of writing this story. CRISSCOLFER. AU.

**Warning:** There are two versions to this story, one where Darren wins and the other where Chris wins. I did a coin toss and this is what ended up getting published. Don't worry though, they're practically the same. Just switch the names if you want to read it from that POV. Bad language may be encountered occasionally, as well as bashing of some real people. If any of this annoys you, or you are actually a MIARREN or CHILL or worse, CHILLARREN shipper, go away. If you ship KADAM or BLAM, there is something seriously wrong with you. Don't read my stories. Any of them. You will perish.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Please don't sue me. I will sic my PR people on you and ruin your careers. Kidding. No copyright infringement or curtailing of any liberties intended.

**A/N: I WANT KLAINE TO WIN! I WANT BOTH CHRIS AND DARREN TO WIN! I HATE GLEE! I HATE THE WORLD! ** Enjoy, folks. It's my way to keep sane. **Do not forget to review. One review equals one vote for Kurt/Blaine #chemistry #PeoplesChoice**. I mean it. –C.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

**Winning Is Everything**

**By: C.M. Oliver**

**© 2013**

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

_For that writer who wrote Kurt's line about being kicked out of the Apples. I will adore you forever. –C._

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

The lights blinded Chris as he took his spot in the middle of the stage. When his and Darren's name had not been announced in their category earlier, he had to admit that he was a little heartbroken. He knew what their win would've meant to their fans and to themselves. The two actors who played Kurt and Blaine had exchanged sad looks when Damon and Elena won the Onscreen Chemistry Award. They were sitting in the same row, separated by a sea of people (actually, 10 seats), their distance, seemingly a fitting poetic description of how they felt at that moment.

'_Figures. We can't be together for real. We can't even be together for reel,' _Chris sighed as Nina and Ian made their acceptance speech. Darren was probably thinking in the same lines as him. The older actor gave him a wink before discreetly flashing him a thumbs-up –it was their way of comforting each other when physical relief could not be possible.

So when Chris' name got called for his other nomination, it took him 10 seconds to even realize that he had won. His eyes immediately searched for Darren's. The familiar ambers were there, sending an unspoken message to its glasz counterpart.

'_Congratulations, babe,'_

Chris felt the warmth seep into his consciousness as he stood up to accept his award. They have spoken about this before. They will not be divided by a mere award. If one wins, the other will be proud of him, no matter what. This dynamic of friendly competition was one of the things that made Chris and Darren work together really well. –as co-actors, and as a not-really secret real-life couple.

Cat-calls and cheers greeted Chris as the spotlight was turned on him. Form the audience, somebody hollered: "that's my boyfriend!" Now for those in attendance, it would have been construed as a joke from a devoted fan. Little do they know that there was actually a truth in that declaration. When the ruckus had died down, Chris cleared his throat. Again, he sought the familiar amber eyes, his grounding point, and his beacon.

"I actually prepared two speeches for tonight," he joked, brandishing two pieces of folded stationery from his pocket. "But unfortunately I would only get to use one." He ripped and threw one away without actually reading it. Then, he unfolded the other one left in his hands. "Oops, wrong speech." He repeated the motions of discarding the other paper. Light laughter was heard from the audience. Chris met them with a wide grin.

"So, let's talk about the pink elephant in the room, shall we? We all know that someone else had been nominated for this award –someone whom I think deserves it as much as all the other nominees and myself –" the young actor gestured towards the left side of the audience area where the cast of Glee was seated.

"I am talking of course, about my boyfriend."

The boyfriend comment did not cause much mayhem as Chris originally thought it would –probably because they thought he was pertaining to 'Blaine'. Blaine isn't even his boyfriend anymore. If he was talking about the TV character, he would have referred to him as 'my fiancé'. _'Geez, how denser can people get?'_ There was only one way to set things straight. Chris quickly caught Darren's eye and motioned for him to come up as Chris addressed the crowd again.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to share the stage with him."

Darren looked perplexed for a minute, then, a small smile began forming in his lips. He half-jogged to join Chris as the crowd erupted to more cheers and applause. When he got there, he gave Chris a chaste peck on the cheek before grabbing his younger co-actor's hand and facing the crowd. Chris replied with a fond squeeze on Darren's hand. By that time, the noise level had died down. Everyone's eyes were on them. Chris took a deep breath. _'This is it. Now or never.'_

"I would like to thank all the fans who have voted for me and this gentleman next to me. In so many ways, we owe you our spots here right now, on this stage –and in each other's lives –"

There was a collective gasp that could not have been ignored. Chris grinned as he continued.

"We are aware of the ship wars and the stans getting carried away. All we want to say is that we love you as much as you love us. And we personally think that it would be unfair to you if we keep on treading the line between real and reel, so –" The countertenor turned to his grinning companion as he brought their joined hands to his lips. "Darren Everett Criss, would you do the honors?"

An airy chuckle escaped Darren's lips as Chris handed him the mic. "Why Christopher Paul Colfer, I thought you'd never ask." He quipped, the name of his lover rolling off like butter against his tongue. "You know I'm never as good with words as you are, ever since I met you," he sighed. "So I guess I should do this the best way I know how –"

"What, sing?" Chris teased him. Around them, the audience was caught in a spell. No one dared to move, not even breathe. He could not blame them. If he were a mere mortal, he too would have been spell-bound by one Darren Criss –wait, he was a mere mortal. Darren's chuckle graduated into full-blown laughter. The older actor searched for the camera that was focused on the two of them, televising the said event for the whole world to see. When he found it, he gave a saucy wink.

"This is for all the Klainers and the CrissColfer shippers. This is what REAL chemistry is all about –" And without further ado, Darren grabbed Chris by the waist, dipped him low, and sealed his words with a soul-searing kiss.

The result was pandemonium.

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Later that night, when all the chaos had finally died down, a grinning Nina Doberev and Ian Sommerhalder would come back up the stage and hand their Favorite Onscreen Chemistry Award to a smug-looking Darren Criss and a blushing Chris Colfer, but not before Ian had addressed the crowd.

"You know we can't top that, right?"

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

-FIN- (for now)

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

**End A/N: **This was supposed to be longer. I planned on adding the reactions of those close to Darren and Chris to that spectacle, but I thought it might make for another CrissColfer story. And I personally liked where it had ended. So? What do you think? Can you see this happening for real? Send me your thoughts:

FACEBOOK: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

FFNet: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

Twitter: **C.M. Oliver** (a.t.) heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)

Tumblr: **klaineloveandsnarrydreams **(#cmoliverfanfiction)

_Until next time! Love, C._


	2. Chapter 2

**WINNING IS EVERYTHING (M; Humor/ Romance; CC/ DC; RPF)**

**Summary: See Part 1.**

**Disclaimer: See Part 1.**

**Warnings: See Part 1. Additional: **_**Rating has been updated to M**_. I think you can pretty much guess why. And if you are a regular reader of mine, you know how I write smut, right? It gets wordy and all, but that's how it is. You can't get milk without squeezing the udder. Or something similar to that. **Smut Alert: **Bottom!Chris. If that squeaks you, feel free to hit the back button.

**A/N: **In celebration of the upcoming 2014 PCAs, I decided to continue with this verse. If you need a refresher, you are free to read Part 1 again. Reminder, in this verse, Chris won the Favorite Comedic Actor Award. That does not in any way reflect the outcome of the actual awards show, nor my own personal choice. You ALL know who I want to win (wink, wink). But for the sake of continuity, we are going to follow that plot line. Without further ado, enjoy.

**01010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Winning is Everything -2**

**By: C.M. Oliver**

**© 2013**

**01010101010101010101010101010101010**

"Tell me that was a joke!" The shrill voice cut through the private moment of Darren and Chris backstage. The 2014 People's Choice Awards Show was just wrapping up, and the couple was quietly holed up in one of the vacant dressing rooms. Chris' eyes immediately snapped up, the baby blues narrowing slightly at the sight of the owner of said shrill voice.

"This area is cordoned off for winners," said the 23-year old. "Last time I checked, you aren't one of us, Mia."

Mia's face contorted in utter disgust as he noticed the other man in the room doing nothing but watching her passively.

"You have some explaining to do, Darren!" She took a step towards the sitting couple, but Chris promptly stood up and blocked her path, his arms folded across his chest. "Darren owes you nothing. Don't you get it? Your charade is over. Done. Finished. Now get lost!" Chris glared holes through the woman as he felt a restraining hand on his right shoulder. Chris did not need to turn and see how Darren's face mirrored his own.

"Mia, we will talk about this, but not here." The curly-haired actor sighed. "You know the truth. Chris and I are not hiding anymore –"

"I'm supposed to be your girlfriend!" Mia exclaimed. "Now, because of what you did –"

"What we did?" Chris spat out heatedly. "What WE did! How dare you –" the younger actor ignored Darren's silent plea for him to calm down. It was too much, too, too much. "You and that stupid Rick – I don't know who gave you the idea that you can play God with Darren's life –" The countertenor's voice rose with every word. "But it stops, right here –RIGHT NOW!" With a not-so gentle shove, he pushed a shell-shocked Mia Swier out of the room and locked the door behind her, yelling, "Darren Criss is MY boyfriend, you hear me? He's MINE! Not yours, you stupid beard!". By the time he had faced Darren once more, Chris was red in the face, catching his breath. For a few seconds, nothing but the quiet breathing of the two young men could be heard. The monotony was broken by Darren. He smiled.

"I love it when you get physical," he sighed, taking a step towards his boyfriend of two years now (officially) with his arms outstretched. Chris stepped into the welcoming embrace with a smirk.

"I've always wanted to do that."

"What, push Mia Swier out the door and slam it in her face?"

Chris' expression brightened even more.

"No, stake my claim –" he drew closer to the older actor until their lips were mere inches away. "Shout it to her face, to the world –" He landed a chaste peck on the slightly parted Chapstick-ed lips. "That –" Then, another. "You –" And another. "Are –" And another. "Mine." Chris then pulled back in time to see the look in Darren's honey golden eyes change from amusement, to full-blown desire.

"You think she's still on the other side of that door?"

Chris raised an immaculate eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure she is. Along with a few other people who would not like it that we are alone together in this room -"

A not-so gentle shove punctuated Chris' words as Darren forcefully pushed the younger man against the locked door. Chris could feel the hardwood digging into his expensive suit-clad back. On any other circumstance, the muffled pain would register with him. This time however, that was numbed by something else permeating his senses: lust.

"This door –is a very –thin door," the glasz-eyed young man said in between pants. He could feel the heat rising up to his face from his core at his lover's intense and unwavering gaze Darren merely smiled, further pinning Chris against the door with his body. Chris could feel the beginnings of Darren's arousal against his thigh –it only served to fuel his own.

"It –is highly likely –that we can be heard from –from outside –" It was increasingly becoming very hard for Chris to talk as the heat from his core spread down to every last inch of his body. Darren was still at it –staring at him with golden eyes, like he was the only thing in existence in the world; it was enough to melt Chris into a puddle of goo. A low breathy moan escaped the younger actor's lips without him meaning to.

"Darren…"

The lips on him were domineering, claiming, demanding; the hands were tightly wrapped around his delicate wrists –it was sure to bruise, but for once, Chris did not mind. This was something that he knew and accepted that had to happen. He and Darren had done this so many times in the past –in hidden rooms, at ungodly hours. They were always hiding, always holding back… but tonight changed that. No more shadows, no more cloak and dagger…

Darren's lips finally left Chris' now-bruised mouth and had managed to find that delicate patch of alabaster skin at the juncture between the younger man's neck and shoulder –the one that never fails to elicit a moan of pleasure. He sucked gently but firmly, and was rewarded by a needy groan.

"God, Dare –don't, don't hold back…" An unspoken permission to mark him went on, as the older actor increased the pressure, his hands wandering further, discarding buttons and undoing ties. Darren was loquacious in public, but Chris was pleasantly surprised to discover that the man was rather subdued when being intimate. Darren was rarely expressive in private, unlike his public persona. In fact, Chris could only count in the fingers of one hand the number of times he had seen Darren lose himself. When he had asked the curly-haired actor about it, Darren merely smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips. If it was because the man had reservations about being 'caught in the act' or he was being careful because he was Chris' first real relationship, it was unclear. Personally, Chris thought it was a little of both –he had always felt safe with the 26-year old, regardless.

And it pained him, pained him to no end that they both had to hide and stop themselves from freely expressing what they felt in public.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down brought Chris back to present. His blue eyes looked down and were met by the golden gaze looking up at him. Darren's pupils were lust-blown, he was biting his lower lip, staring up at Chris from his spot on the carpeted floor. He was on his knees.

"Want to be on how long before I make you scream?" Darren teased before completely freeing Chris of his lower garments and enveloping the turgid cock revealed thus, in his mouth. Chris had to bite his lower lip to prevent losing the bet right then and there. He stared Darren in the eye.

"Fuck you." Darren's only reply was to increase the pressure of his tongue against the underside of Chris' sensitive erection, right against the large vein that never failed to drive him nuts. A low hum sounded from the older actors throat as he began to bob on the spit-covered phallus, going deeper and deeper in each pass.

Not even a minute in, and Chris could already feel the climax building up within his core. Darren's mouth, lips and tongue were as talented as the rest of him. The only thing Chris could do to prevent himself from screaming in ecstasy was bang his head steadily against the door behind him.

"Fuck –fuck –Dare –" Chris hand's found their way towards Darren's curls and grabbed onto them really tight. But even so, he was unsure whether he had wanted to pull the older man off of him or ram his dangerously aroused cock into the warmth of the man's throat. Darren felt rather than saw the hesitance in his younger lover's face. Gently, he pulled away to look into those ocean orbs he loved so much.

"Babe? Let it go." And just like that, four magic words, and Chris was back on his way to bliss. The world beyond the thin wooden door was in pure chaos, but it did not matter anymore. In the secluded portion of that dressing room, time stood still as clothes and shoes flew all around, buttons popped and seams ripped apart in haste. By tomorrow, the two actors would be both covered in hickeys and bruises and dried cum, but it did not matter to them at that moment.

Somehow, Chris and Darren found themselves in reverse positions, with Chris kneeling in front of his boyfriend, both of them bared to the last inch of sweat-soaked skin, still against the door. Darren smirked.

"It's quiet out there –and I still haven't – made you scream."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Give up, Darren." He slowly stood up, trailing kisses against Darren's flushed skin, leaving goose bumps in his wake. "Although, I would have – imagined them trying to –back-hoe their – way in here –by now." Chris lips halted as his eyes leveled with the older actor's. Darren had that mischievous look in them.

"You're too quiet –we're too quiet –" In one swift move, Darren pushed Chris back in his position against the door and wrapped the pale-skinned actor's legs around his waist. "I bet –I bet with one scream –they'd be bringing battering rods to tear this place down –" Hungrily, Darren captured a gaping Chris' mouth and without further ado sheathed his rock-hard cock inside Chris' warmth.

"UNGH! FUCK!" The scream that left Chris' lips was a mixture of pain and pleasure –the two of them had gone without preparation before, so it wasn't a foreign sensation. The burn it caused was actually mild compared to what Chris had expected, probably because he was so far gone. The thrill of performing for an audience, combined with the euphoria of finally being able to express themselves freely in public took over any discomfort. All that Chris could feel at that moment was how perfect Darren fitted inside of him –like they were made of a single piece before halved down the middle. It was always a surreal feeling whenever Darren claimed him or vice versa, but then, at that moment, it was perfection.

It felt much like winning everything.

The ecstasy quickly reached insurmountable heights as skin slapped against skin, flesh pounded against wood, moans dueled with pants and cries emerged victorious over tightly closed lips. Darren's steady pistoning into Chris's tight channel soon became erratic. And in a few seconds, their voices rang in a duet of completion.

"Dare –I'm gonna –"

"Fuck –Chris –Yes –"

Thick ropes of milky cum erupted like a fountain, covering the two actor's bare skin as Chris orgasmed. At the very same time, Darren was shooting his own load, deep within his beloved, effectively marking him as his own for the nth time. It was a routine that had been long-standing, and yet, that instance felt like something new.

Darren felt the strains on his leg muscles not long after. With a deep breath, he tightened his grip on a still-recovering Chris and slowly brought them towards the nearby couch. Darren gently laid his boyfriend down as he too collapsed right next to him. Both men had sated glows around them. Chris smiled at his lover.

"God, that felt –"

But before Chris could even finish his train of thought, a loud sound interrupted him.

'BANG! BANG! BANG!'

"OPEN THE DOOR! DAMN YOU –CHRIS! DARREN! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

**01010101010101010101010101010101010**

**A/N: **Oops! Who is at the door? Does this mean we get another chapter? Who wants Part 3? Let me know:

FACEBOOK: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

FFNet: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl**

Twitter: **C.M. Oliver** (a.t.) heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)

Tumblr: **klaineloveandsnarrydreams **(#cmoliverfanfiction)

_Until next time! Love, C._


End file.
